See you were right!
by Viol3tPlays
Summary: This is a Villain Deku au, I Wrote this because I don't see many of these. This story is about Deku being beaten down to the point where he snaps. How far will he go to be number one hero. and how far will he go to get everyone out of his way to get there.
1. chapter 1

**A/N**

 _ **This is a villain Deku story I decided to Wright it because I'm really tired and bored and I've only seen a couple on fanfiction so here's another one. But I do have to say one of my favorite Villain Deku storys is Mightless so you should read it if you haven't.**_

 **if you don't like dark topics i wouldn't recommend this for you.**

 **Topics that include**

 _ **DEPRESSION**_

 _ **SELF HATE**_

 _ **SELF HARM**_

 _ **SUICIDE ATTEMPTS**_

 _ **SUICIDAL THOUGHTS**_

 _ **Etc**_

 **i hope you enjoy 3**

You remember that time when you were a kid and you decided what you wanted to be when you grow up,

Well I do too, And I'm not to fond of that.

While growing up I always idolized All Might, I mean who didn't! he was the symbol of peace.

and he was respected and everyone believed he would save the day because he was a hero.

nobody ever believed that I would be a hero because I didn't have a quirk.

Mom took me to the doctors office to see if I'll have a quirk, And I was told the worst thing you could tell a kid around this time,

Doctor: " **Sorry kid you have no quirk, you'll never be a hero.** "

 _Later that day_ all i heard was fighting and screaming which ended with the front door slamming, And silence became crying.

After the fight my mom came in my room still with tears streaming down her face,

Inko: " **Izuku...** "

Izuku: "He's not coming back this time... Is he?"

Inko: " _ **I'm sorry**_ "

After my mom and dad stopped believing I could be something, My only friend did too, Instead of testing out different ways to see if a had a quirk like we used to,

Once I told him I'll never get a quirk, I was of no use to him anymore, He became more violent towards me and started bullied me everyday,

" _ **YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO**_ "

" _ **JUST STOP TRYING**_ "

" _ **I'M SORRY**_ "

" _ **WHY WOULD I WANT A USE LESS SON**_ "

" _ **LOSER**_ "

" _ **WANNABE**_ "

And this became my hell, this was in my head everyday and i sat in silence in my room just re-watching my favorite All Might video until one day I just stopped and layed in bed and stared at the ceiling thinking ' **why** '

Each day the beatings became worse and worse I would come home crying all beaten and go to my room clean and bandage all the cuts,bruises and burns and just stare at the wall or the ceiling, I would barely eat, I never really had an appetite

And then the thoughts would float in my head

' **Why am I not good enough, why does everyone leave, why was i even born.'**

Mom would pretend she didn't see the marks on me and continue doing her thing, I would cry each night for this to just stop but it never would.

I cried so much to the point where I had no clue why I was crying anymore.

 **The** **Last year in middle school**

'Well I'm in my last year of middle school I can survive I think... how bad can it be'

I thought to myself as i walk into the class room. I stop immediately once I see Bakugo and put my head down

'ah god again, we're in the same class again, god I hope he didn't see m-'

Bakugo: "Hey **Deku** I'll murder you if you SIT NEAR ME!"

Izuku: " ...right" I say nothing above a whisper

the year went exactly how you thought it would the same but way worse I was beating up more and more frequently.

4 months in the year I just wanted to die I felt nothing just numb and sad. and i was even more bruised and burned today then usual, ' I have to take a shower' i thought while getting my stuff for the shower,

I got in the shower and the moment my burn skin touched the water it stung ' oh this is going to be fun cleaning' i thought sarcastically as I started gently cleaning my burnt and bruised skin, After what felt like an eternity of gently washing my skin, It was time to do my hair.

as I was reaching for the shampoo something fell off the shelf I looked down and saw a rectangular silver shiny object,

It was a razor, I pick up the razor and look at it.

 _ **'DO IT!'**_

 _ **'NOBODY LIKES YOU '**_

 _ **'YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE A HERO'**_

 _ **'STOP TRYING'**_

 _ **'DEKU'**_

 _ **'I'M SORRY'**_

 _ **'I DON'T WANT A USE LESS SON'**_

 _ **'DOO ITT'**_

My mind goes blank as I move the small object towards my small wrist, I press the razor into my flesh and slice my skin, a thin red line is all I can see as it starts to bleed I drop the razor and keep looking at the small bleeding line, I feel a bit better, wait I feel.. I feel..I can feel something, I smile at the small bleeding line and sit down in the shower and pick up the razor and cut some more small lines into my flesh.

After I finished my shower I went straight to my room to bandage the small red lines on my wrist and and laid down and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and got ready for school I dreaded this part of the day because it meant leaving room and going to a war zone.

After getting dressed i went down stairs and ate breakfast and grabbed my bag and went to school.

On the walk to school I noticed that the morning felt peaceful and calm I think it's because Kachan isn't around he must be already there then counting the fact that I'm late but it's also that I'm not really in a hurry either.

 **okay so I'm going to leave it there tell me what you think and tell me what quirk he should have if i give him one *wink *wink**

 **k Baiii 3**


	2. Why am I different

**A/N**

 **Hey guys I'm so glad some of you liked the first chapter!**

 **This is only my second time writing a fanfiction.**

 **If you don't like dark subjects I wouldn't recommend mine**

 **Topics include!**

 ** _DEPRESSION_**

 ** _SELF HATE_**

 ** _SELF HARM_**

 ** _SUICIDE ATTEMPTS_**

 ** _SUICIDAL THOUGHTS_**

 **well anyway I hope you enjoy 3**

 **I don't own anything but story**

 **Oh and the time he woke up is the lunch period for you guys so whatever time your lunch is in school is the time in this story right now**

After a thirty minute walk and twenty minute train I finally got to school.

I look at the school with just a blank stare and keep walking once inside I have to sign in. **A/N ( I would know I'm late everyday)**.

After signing in, I walk upstairs to the lockers and put my stuff away, Once I've done that I start to make my way to the door to the class room I stand there for a minute staring at the door afraid to open it because I know what abuse lies ahead.

But then someone opens the door.

After a second I look up to see someone I didn't want to see.

'It's Kachan and it looks like he's not happy either,' I think

I was about to say something but before I could I was slammed into a locker I coughed and started squirming trying to get away but that just gave me a punch to the face.

Kachan: " **You're late why's that"**

Izuku:" I slept i-"

Kachan: " **You Never sleep in...**

 **Oh I know you were trying out different ways to see if you have a quirk all night weren't you?"**

I've learnt that in situations like this it's better to just not say anything.

Izuku:"..."

Kachan: " **HAHA YOU LOSER! YOU SHOULD JUST QUIT, STOP TRYING, YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE A HERO!!"**

'I can only imagine what he's going to do with me today small burns, big burns, MAGA BURNS!' I became lost in thought.

Once Bakugo noticed he put his hand of my left wrist (the one he self harmed)

And used his quirk and burned me.

I scream.

It hurt a lot more because of the cuts on my wrist.

Once Bakugo sees that I'm about cry he smiles then he put more force into his quirk. (so it burns more idk)

But he stops when notices the blood going down my arm.

He was surprised because every burn he gave me never bled.

He moves his hand a bit to see why it was bleeding.

After I realize what he was doing I ripped my arm away and started running.

Kachan: "HEY YOU DAMN NERD GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"

Kachan:"... what the hell...shit"

(Izuku again)

I run down the hall and stop at the top of the stairs and walk slow to the bottom, Once I get to the bottom of the stairs there is a little space underneath that I usual go to to get away from Kachan and to collect my thoughts.

I sit down in the darkness of the little space, I roll my sleeve up and see the big burn on top of my now reopened cuts.

I examine each cut if i don't clean them they'll become infected.

After 10 minutes I roll my sleeve down and get up. I start walking to the nurse's office half way there i start to feel angry not only at Kachan but at myself i could've been more careful.

'Ugh why am i like this i do, Today sucks, my wrist is starting to hurt a lot more now, i got to get to the nurse's office unnoticed i need to get in and out Fast'.

I turn the corner and see the old sign that reads 'Nurse's office'. I walk up to the door and turn the knob and walk in.

Nobody was inside.

'Good I'm alone i can bandage myself up and leave'.

I walk over to the nurse's desk and grab the keys to the cabinet.

'I do this a lot so I know my way around'

I unlocked the cabinet and grab some bandages and disinfectant and sit down.

I was almost done bandaging my wrist when I hear someone wiggling the door knob.

I quickly grab the rest of the bandages and run to the side room which has beds with curtains around them.

 **N/A _I hope you understand that sorry._**

I close the curtains around the bed and stand in the corner quietly, as I continue to wrap the rest of the bandage around my wrist, I heard it.

Kara:" Hey you know that kid Deku"

Sam:" Yeah what about him?"

Kara:" I saw him today he looked in pain and i saw blood on his arm"

Sam:" Who cares **he's a freak anyway"** "

Kara:" Yeah I mean **why does he think he'll be a hero?** "

Sam:" What's happening to this world? hahaha"

* **CLICK***

The door closed and I was left in a empty room, with my thoughts.

I sit down quietly and look at the curtain then to the floor.

The tears flowing down my face.

'I live in a very dark and cruel world.'

'No man is equal.'

 **'FREAK'**

 **'YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO'**

 **'DEKU'**

 **'LOSER'**

 **'GOOD BYE'**

I wipe the tears from my face and make my way to the door to leave.

I take a few deep breaths and open the door and leave.

at this point lunch is over. so this is where the real hell begins.

I slowly walk up the stairs and then around the corner and then to the door,

the classroom door to be exact.

I always hate opening the door ,

because everyone stares at me when I walk in because I'm a freak, I'm quirkless,

I finally mustered up enough courage and open the door and walk-in nervously. Once I walk in I got the immediate Death Stare from Bakugo.

'why can't I just be normal'

 **2 hours go by in the day is almost over**

"I just want to leave."

"I want to go home where I'm safe."

the day is almost over our teacher makes us clean up early so we always have 2 minutes to spare.

I dread this moment because whatever bad things that could happen to me this would be the best moment to do it.

let's just say it's my usual torment time.

I clean up my things as fast as possible. the teacher never lets us leave during these two minutes.

but at this point I didn't care, I didn't want to be tormented today, so I grab my things and walk out the door. this pissed off the teacher and he started yelling but I didn't look back,

I just kept walking.

 ** _First Of all I'm Sorry I Didn't Upload Sooner I Know You Wanted The Second Chapter So I'll Try To Post More ._**

 ** _Again I Apologize . -Ya Boiiii_**


	3. Who?

**okay I just wanted to say I'm not dead. I'm procrastinating a lot.**

 **I'm so sorry i haven't posted in like ten thousand years.**

 **but can you believe that I'm in high school now?**

 **Hope you enjoy 3**

 **I'll stop I promise.**

I start walking out of the building and the bell rings.

'I need to get out of here fast befor-'

Kachan:" DEKUUUUU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!"

'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!! HOW BAD CAN SOMEBODY'S LUCK B-'

Kachan:" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!!"

Izuku:" Home?" I say in a not caring tone.

'Great this is just great, I have to walk in the SAME direction with him and walk in the SAME direction again because in live on the same block. **I wish I could just live with my dad** '.

Kachan stared at me caught off guard,

Kachan: "DON'T YOU FORGET WHO YO-"

Izuku: " SHUT UP!!!"

Kachan looks at me stunned. Then grabs my by the collar and pins me against the tree three feet away.

'Great... I hope he kills me this time.'

Kachan: " WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP YOU USELESS BASTARD!!!!."

Izuku: "..."

Kachan : " Oh So You're Not Going To Say Anthing!?."

Izuku: "..."

Kachan: " God you're s-

Izuku: " I said shut u-"

Kachan ended up beating me until I could barely breathe, then left me there slowly blacking out.

 **Two Hours Later**

: "Hey kid are you alright?".

I slowly open my eyes to see a figure of a tall boy.

Izuku: "Uhh...yeah.."

'Where am i??!.

Wait what did he say?.

I don't know what I said yeah to,

Why is he talking to me????'

: " **U** **mm...you don't look okay...?** "

I sit up, then and look at him.

I look away quickly.

' He's cute, his eyes are really prett-..

OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING STOP BEING WEIRD...omg am I blushing SSSTTOOPP...'

: "Ummm... are you okay..?"

Izuku: "UH Y.YEAH...I'm fine, sorry..."

The unnamed boy sits down in front of me.

: "Soo... who did this to you..?"

Izuku: "I don't really want to talk about it..."

: " Oh sorry...um... I live just down the street from here, so I can fix you up if you want..?"

Izuku: " Nono no.. you don't have to do tha-"

: " **Come on I want to help** "

Izuku: " but you don't even know me.."

: " **Well I can get to know you**... come on please...?"

Izuku: "Bu-"

: " **Come on a friend wouldn't hurt, would it?** "

Izuku: " okay fine..."

: "GREAT... Come on!!"

The boy stands in front of me and grabs my hands and helps me up.

We start walking to his house and he seems very energetic and a naturally happy person.

'He talks a lot...but it's nice...'

:" So tell me what's your favorite color?"

Izuku:" uhhh...dark green.., uh.. what about you?, what's your favorite color..?"

:" haha.. mine would have to be red.."

We continue walking until we come upon his house.

 **okay I'm going to end this chapter here cause you guys probably wanted it for a while ill try to post more and ya know.**

 **-E**


	4. A friend

**Hey guys I'm just gonna post this and pretend I didn't post in like a year but i thought i should start writing more over the summer soooo yeah imma do that heh,**

 **also if you have any ideas for your guy's ocs go ahead and drop your coding the comments tell me their quirk, age, and nane and they can be in the story!**

 **So here you go!**

 **Hope you enjoy 3**

I'm waiting on his porch as he runs inside to get a medical kit.

'Why am I doing this?

I don't even know him,

he seems nice...but I don't know...yet'

I flinch as I hear the door open.

 **...:" Relax it's just me.**

Izuku:" Oh..sorry..

...:"Come here, let's clean you up!

I walk up and sit close to him.

...:"This is going to hurt a bit..

Izuku:" I know...

 **Five** **Minutes Later**

He's about done cleaning and bandaging the burns when he grabs my left arm to clean it when I quickly pull my arm away.

...:"Hey are you okay? Did i touch it?!

Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

Izuku:"No you didn't touch it"

...:" Ooh thank god...wait..then why did you pull your arm away?"

Izuku:" You sure ask a lot of questions"

...:"Oh do you not like questions?"

Izuku:" Haha!"

...:"huh...Oh look at that! You do laugh!"

Izuku:"Pfft...oh yeah"

...:"What is it"

Izuku:" I never introduce myself,

I'm Izuku Midoria."

He gives me a smile his black hair blows around because of the wind.

...:" Izuku? i like that name."

He smiles ...:"I'm Eijiro Kirishima."

 **Here is a quick little chapter I've had since the last time I've posted but you know.**

 **I have very bad posting so I'll try to post more this summer.**

 **I didn't post this cause while i was writing it my phone died and deleted half of the chapter so I just never posted.**

 **I also thought it was funny that i forgot what my own story was about, So yeahhh**

 **I hope i surprised you this chapter I'll try to post this week.**

 **-Your family friendly failing classmate**

 **-E**


	5. This Boy

**Well hello there!**

 **it's me I'm back and look at that I actually posted something this summer :))).**

 **Well lets get to it !!**

 **This story contains subjects like :**

 **DEPRESSION!**

 **SELFHARM!**

 **ABUSE!**

 **DARK THOUGHTS!**

 **So if your triggered by those don't read!!!**

 **I don't own anything but the storystory!!!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...:" Eijiro Kirishima."

He says with a big smile on his face

 **Eijiro finishes bandaging me** ,

And we talk a lot.

About our favorite foods, And other useless small talk but I enjoyed it,

 **And I tell him everything I know about Allmight and other heros and their quirks .**

Kirishima:" Ohhh whos your favorite hero? Mines Crimson Riot he's sooo cool!!"

Izuku:" Ooh I like Allmight... I actually want to be number one hero just like him!

...if I can.."

I say the last part a bit under my breath.

Kirishima:" How do you think you'll be like him?"

Izuku:" Well I want make the world a better place. To always be smiling no matter the situation. I want to make people feel safe and happy."

Kirishima looks a little sad for a minute before speaking again.

Kirishima:"Wow that's so selfless. All i've ever heard people say is because their quirks are so powerful that they would be number one anyway"

Izuku:" ...Yeah I know some people like that.."

Kirishima:" Oh speaking of heros and quirks what's yours? mines being able to make parts of my body or my whole body be jagged and sharp and as hard as..Well I don't know.

I know it can't be as cool as yours is."

Izuku:" Are you kidding that's Sooo cool! you would be a great hero! I wish I had your quirk.."

Kirishima:" Well what's your quirk?"

Izuku:" Uh..um well I..I don't have one ..Yet.. my mom says i'm just a late bloomer .. but my dad didn't think so...And yeah.."

I say looking down at my hands

Kirishima:" Wait so you don't have a quirk?"

Izuku:" Umm..yeah..i'm useless I know.. I must seem boring now huh."

Kirishima:" WHAT!! NO NO! It doesn't matter if you have a quirk or not! I think you're really cool and waaaay smarter then me"

Izuku:"...You really think that?"

Kirishima:" Of course I do!"

Izuku:" ...Woow.. i've never heard anyone say that to me before...Thank you!"

I say with a smile.

Before I know it two hours pass by of us fooling around at a local park by the train station.

My phone rings.

Izuku:"Oh it's my mom. One sec. Hello?"

I say before hearing it's time for me to go home for dinner.

Izuku:" Okay mom I'll see you soon"

I hang and sigh before saying.

Izuku:" I have to go to dinner. I would stay otherwise"

Kirishima:" Same but it's okay we'll hang out again"

He smiles

Izuku:" Well then see you around!"

Kirishima:"Yeah I'd like that"

He says before giving me a smile and fist bump.

After the train ride I decided to walk a different way home and came across a abandoned park I've never seen before.

While walking around the park I find a big beautiful Sakura tree,

I decide to take a picture of the beautiful tree, It's the most vibrant Sakura tree I've seen in years.

I set the picture as my background on the rest of the walk home.

Once I get to the front door I take a deep breath because I know my moms going to bombard me with questions like 'where were you' etc.

I step inside take my shoes off and start walking to my room when I hear a very familiar voice.

Mitsuki:"Ah Hello Izuku!"

Izuku:" Oh hello Mitsuki, Kachan"

I give a little nod before basically running to my room.

I throw my bag on the floor and sit at my desk where I begin to draw the boy I met earlier in my notebook.

Ten minutes later I hear my door open and basically threw my notebook in my drawer.

Kachan:"Ugh What the hell are you doing?"

Izuku:"..What do you want Kacha-"

As I say that he spins me around in my chair and grabs me by the neck and says.

Kachan:" I don't know where you got this new attitude from but you'll end up dead if you keep it up"

As he says that he squeezes tighter

Izuku:" .ss.to..p...Or."

Kachan:" Or What! **What are you going to do**! **YOU'RE QUIRKLESS**!! **NO ONE WOULD EVEN MISS YOU**!"

He lets go and walks to the door as I cough non-stop.

Kachan:" HA! **Look at you Pathetic."**

He says before he leaves.

Tears start to fall from eyes.

I finally get up,

Grab my towel and walk to the bathroom where I remove the bandages the nice boy put on me and step into the shower.

'It's cold, feels good on my throat and burns, I'm just so tired of being in pain all the time, I just wish I could just run away from all of this'

As I'm think this to myself tears are streaming down my face not from sadness or from any emotion because in this moment I just feel numb, Like nothing matters to me,

' Is this it..? Am I just here for people to shit on?'

'Is this where I finally Snap?'

 **Hey buds I just wanted to post something so I did!!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!**

 **It'll get better as the story goes on.**

 **Sorry for any typos if there are any.**

 **Drop your own ocs down in the comments tell me their name, Quirk, Personality, and so on.**

 **Tell me what Quirk i should give Deku if i Give him one. HeHe :)**

 **Signing off..**

 **-Just your family failing classmate**


End file.
